


Bokura no Hikari {{Our Light}}

by XxMidnightMasqueradexX



Series: Our Light That Will Float Eternally Into The Sky [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: 2 Panicked Gays and 1 Bisexual Disaster, A Persona 5 Royal Novelization, And Ryuji is the Disaster Bisexual, Angst, Betrayal, Creative liberties taken, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Hint The Panicked Gays Are Akiren and Goro, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Mending Hearts, Multi, Slow Burn, The Author regrets nothing and everything at the same time, This is a Pegoryugoro centeric fic, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMidnightMasqueradexX/pseuds/XxMidnightMasqueradexX
Summary: A novelization of Persona 5 royal. This is semi-canon compliant, no major plot points are changed and the story remain mostly the same, but the author gets to take creative liberty to add more onto the story itself.There are some moments in the game where it's just the protagonist prepping for Palace infiltrating or other such blanks in the story.The Author, or rather I, Midnight - shall be taking full advantage of that and adding scenes in between those gaps in the game. And adding my own little touches to the small blanks in the story.If you dislike the Pegoryugoro polyship I suggest you BACK OUT for your own sanity.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akiren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Mishima Yuuki/Yoshizawa Sumire, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Series: Our Light That Will Float Eternally Into The Sky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729780





	Bokura no Hikari {{Our Light}}

**Author's Note:**

> A novelization of Persona 5 royal. This is semi-canon compliant, no major plot points are changed and the story remain mostly the same, but the author gets to take creative liberty to add more onto the story itself. 
> 
> There are some moments in the game where it's just the protagonist prepping for Palace infiltrating or other such blanks in the story.
> 
> The Author, or rather I, Midnight - shall be taking full advantage of that and adding scenes in between those gaps in the game. And adding my own little touches to the small blanks in the story.
> 
> If you dislike the Pegoryugoro polyship I suggest you BACK OUT for your own sanity.

* * *

This is a wip.


End file.
